31 dias no Inferno
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino e Kiba, ex-integrantes do Time 8, são enviados em uma missão perigosa: se infiltrar entre os turistas da Sunshine Island e descobrir o que se esconde por trás de misteriosos desaparecimentos.
1. A Partida

_Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de Férias 2018 do grupo Nyah! Fanfics no Facebook._

* * *

O Arquipélago Nyah é um conjunto de ilhas que foi descoberto pelo Antropólogo Seiji. O arquipélago foi explorado e catalogado pelas especialistas: Anne, Kaline e Kori.  
Cada ilha possui uma característica natural específica. Veja quais são elas:

Ilha Misaki: Uma ilha tão pequena que só mora o zelador do aeroporto/porto. Daqui você poderá escolher ir para uma das 3 magníficas ilhas do Arquipélago Nyah.

Sunshine Island  
Primeira pessoa a desvendar os segredos da ilha: Kaline.  
O lema de Sunshine Island é "100% dos clientes garantem férias inesquecíveis… e eu não disse que eram só memórias boas".  
Prepare-se para férias quentes. A ilha é grande e exuberante. Conhecida por chover pouco, o sol reina nessas praias maravilhosas. A população mora em uma vila humilde, mas limpinha. Entretanto, nem tudo é perfeito: a única pensão tem apenas 1 estrela no Airbnb, o banheiro é comunitário, o chuveiro esquenta demais (temos pomada para queimaduras na recepção) e os funcionários são mal-humorados, então eu sugiro que não os incomode muito. E, ah! Já ia me esquecendo: cuidado com os Dragões-de-Komonyah. São uma variação muito peculiar da espécie Dragão-de-komodo, que você só encontrará aqui.  
Aviso Importante: Não alimente os dragões.  
"O que acontece quando se alimenta um desses?" Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai querer saber.  
Hotel: Sim, uma pensão com quartos individuais e compartilhados. Sem ar-condicionado e com apenas duas refeições por dia.  
Como chegar na ilha: De barco ou avião fretado, partindo de Misaki.

* * *

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

A ilha era tão pequena, que parecia um simples rochedo caído do céu, para servir de âncora para as demais ilhas, pois sim, dali era perfeitamente possível avistar o restante do arquipélago Nyah, três ilhas distantes o bastante para que não se divisassem os detalhes, apenas contornos sinuosos entrecortando o horizonte.

— As reservas estão em nome de quem? — o pequeno zelador da Ilha Misaki perguntou. Sua única função era recepcionar os visitantes e encaminhá-los para a ilha que sonhavam conhecer.

— Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba — a resposta veio rápida. Quem falou foi o rapaz mais alto, de óculos escuros e blusa de gola alta.

— Claro! Sejam bem vindos. Por favor, me sigam. O barco parte ao meio-dia em ponto. Ao chegar lá, terão todas as demais orientações.

— Nosso agente de viagens já explicou — Kiba respondeu, cruzando os braços atrás da nuca, conquanto logo desfizesse o gesto para pegar a mala.

Seguiram para fora do minúsculo prédio da recepção. Deram a volta rumo ao cais que ficava aos fundos da ilha. Viram um primeiro barco, cuja placa indicava "Ilha Escuridown" e uma fila de quase trinta pessoas conversando e sorrindo. Andando mais, avistaram o barco que partiria para "Korassaum" e, pelo menos, cinquenta pessoas formando uma fila. Todas pareciam ansiosas e animadas. Por fim, atracado no terceiro espaço, estava o último barco, idêntico aos demais. Exceto por dois detalhes.

Não havia fila. Shino e Kiba seriam os únicos a embarcar.

E a placa. O nome gravado dizia "Sunshine Island".

— Aproveitem ao máximo sua viagem — o funcionário sorriu afável.

Talvez afável demais…

— Obrigado — Kiba respondeu.

— Quem sabe não queiram visitar nossas outras ilhas? Se deixarem a reservas prontas hoje ganham desconto.

— Não temos interesse no momento — Shino cortou a oferta. Estavam ali cumprindo uma missão de Ranking A. Destino certo rumo a Sunshine Island. Não era simplesmente uma viagem de férias, nem tinham intenção de voltar no futuro para fazer turismo nas outras duas.

— Entendo. Boa… diversão — foi o que o rapaz disse antes de oferecer uma leve vênia e se afastar.

— Ah, então é isso — Kiba coçou a nuca — Só a gente vai pra essa ilha.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, observando ao redor.

— É o que parece.

O outro ninja inclinou o pescoço e olhou para as outras duas filas, a animação daqueles turistas era tão alta e contagiante, que ele quis estar lá, em uma delas! Porém, não estavam ali pra se divertir. O foco era cumprir a missão.

— Shino… a gente tá em missão, eu sei disso. Mas a gente pode aproveitar um pouco, não?

Aburame Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Qual a possibilidade de se divertirem em uma ilha cujos turistas desapareciam constantemente e cuja única pensão recebeu tão somente uma estrela de avaliação no _Airbnb_? Só Kiba para pensar em uma possibilidade dessas.

Acabou por não responder. O outro não insistiu.

Ao meio dia, após uma espera de quase meia hora, pontualmente; o capitão do barco Sunshine e o capitão do barco Korassaum fizeram o chamamento de partida. Apenas o barco Escuridown permaneceu do mesmo jeito. Na verdade, parecia que uma fumacinha preta desprendia da proa…

Não havia carregadores. Cada cliente era responsável pela própria mala. Como aprenderam em missões anteriores era melhor não ir para missões com muita coisa, por tanto não precisavam carregar muito peso, apenas o necessário.

— Façam uma boa viajem — o capitão recebeu seus dois únicos passageiros com o máximo da empertigação. Pela postura rígida, parecia algum tipo de soldado aposentado. Quem sabe um marinheiro…?

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu e foi debruçar-se na amurada, de um ponto em que podia admirar a ilha para onde se dirigiam, parecendo pequena na distância.

Shino imitou o companheiro, debruçando-se ao lado dele, para também observar o destino para o qual seguiam.

Sabia que não era um lugar pequeno. Pelo contrário, era uma ilha de boas proporções, com matagal exuberante e verdejante. O clima era excelente, sempre fazia calor perto dos trinta e cinco graus e o sol brilhava a maior parte do tempo. Parecia o paraíso.

Mas se fosse o paraíso, não seriam contratados para investigá-la e descobrir os mistérios maléficos que ali se escondiam.


	2. Recepção Calorosa

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

A viagem durou mais do que esperavam. A distância no mar enganava os olhos, uma ilusão que podia ser fatal aos navegantes inexperientes.

Shino logo notou que as águas eram um tanto revoltas e obrigavam o motor do navio a funcionar no máximo da potência para nao sair da rota ao sabor da ondas. Escapar de Sunshine Island a nado era potencialmente arriscado.

Daquele ângulo não conseguiam mais ver as outras ilhas. Apenas os navios que seguiam já longe o bastante para parecerem pontinhos maculando o horizonte.

Navegaram mais um pouco. De acordo com o panfleto de ofertas, a viagem de barco estava inclusa na parte "inesquecível" das férias. Fato inegável. A paisagem era linda, similar a obra de arte mais cuidadosa que já se viu na vida: nada além da imensidão do mar aberto a se perder de vista, uma sensação de solidão que podia ser sublime. Ou desoladora, dependendo do estado de espírito com o qual se navegava.

A embarcação firme e segura avançava tranquila, agradável.

Quase enganava alguém experiente como aqueles dois ninjas.

Quase.

Shino mantinha firme na mente o objetivo da missão: pessoas desapareciam. Vinham para essa ilha e nunca mais davam sinal de vida. Mas… geralmente pessoas sem família, cujo desaparecimento era notado por um ou outro colega de trabalho, ou vizinhos… o que tornava a situação muito suspeita!

Mais um pouco de tempo depois atracaram em um frágil amontoado de tábuas que sequer podia ser chamado de cais. O capitão desligou o motor e jogou uma pequena âncora ao mar.

— É aqui que vocês ficam, marujos — bateu continência.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu e pegou a bagagem. Kiba inclinou-se de leve e pegou a própria mala.

— Sigam reto pela trilha — o capitão olhou pra cima, como se calculasse as horas — Vão direto pra pousada! Eles devem estar fazendo a cesta agora.

Shino e Kiba se entreolharam. "Eles"?

Sem esticar a conversa, saíram do navio e avançaram por terra firme. As expectativas se confirmaram: por ambos os lados da trilha havia uma flora exuberante e colorida. Era impressionante, uma visão com a qual poucas vezes podiam ter contato.

Enquanto andavam, iam examinando cada detalhe de modo discreto, como verdadeiros ninjas treinados. Shino liberou alguns insetos espiões para que se espalhassem e recolhessem informações sobre tudo o que encontrassem.

— Você sente isso? — Kiba perguntou baixinho, como quem não quer nada. O instinto apuradíssimo era quase animalesco. Mal começaram a avançar pela pista e teve a forte intuição de que estavam sendo observados.

— Sim — Shino respondeu sem aprofundar o assunto.

O sol começava a declinar no horizonte. A tarde cedia espaço, mas o calor continuava impressionante. Agradava Kiba, ao contrário de Shino, cujas costas metidas no casaco já se umedeciam de suor. Talvez não conseguissem sair naquele dia mesmo para investigar. Compensariam amanhã.

A medida em que o avanço continuou, foram recompensados pela visão que surgiu ao longe. No começo algo tímido e intermitente. Uma casinha aqui, outra acolá, que se somaram até notarem se tratar de um modesto vilarejo.

— Chegamos! — Kiba se animou. Suor minando pela fronte e costas. Nunca se arrependeu tanto pela escolha de uniforme. Embora concluísse facil que a situação de Shino era infinitamente pior — Quero tomar um banho logo!

— A pousada fica no centro, não? — Shino perguntou algo que já sabia, apenas para alimentar conversa fiada. Por trás dos óculos observava um ou outro morador sentado na porta das cabanas. Algumas mulheres varriam, chaminés desprendiam fumaça, talvez para o preparo da refeição noturna.

— Fica sim.

Um grupo de crianças passou correndo e gritando por eles, indo em direção contrária. Assim como os adultos tinham um tom de pele trigueiro, dourado pelo sol e muito saudável. Não deram atenção aos turistas, provavelmente acostumados a desconhecidos zanzando pelos arredores.

Foi fácil achar a pousada. O maior prédio, encravado no meio da aldeia. O único de dois andares e aparência bem sólida.

— Ali! — Kiba soou mais animado que o normal, fome, calor e cansaço agindo como grandes incentivadores. Foi o primeiro a entrar no lugar, na esperança de se deparar com o frescor proporcionado por sair do sol. Triste e inocente engano, lá dentro estava mais abafado do que no sol do entardecer.

Ignorando a decepção do companheiro, Shino foi direto para o balcão da recepção. Notou a funcionária sentada com uma revista de palavras cruzadas na mão, era morena e magra, de cabelos lisos quimicamente tratados (fato perceptível pela raiz dos fios novos). Atrás dela, pregada na parede, uma foto dela própria, com a indicação de "funcionária do mês", mas tão desbotada, que a conclusão mais óbvia era a de que vinha sendo o destaque da equipe, todos os meses nos últimos anos…

— Boa tarde — Shino cumprimentou.

— Estava boa até agora — a mulher resmungou, mas deixou o passa-tempo de lado para atender os novos hóspedes — Aburame e Inuzuka?

Shino, um tanto chocado pela grosseria inicial, confirmou com um aceno. Kiba veio parar ao lado dele, curioso.

— Ótimo — ela pegou dois kits de debaixo do balcão e empurrou na direção deles — Toalhas, sabonete e pomada para queimadura. Damos um kit por semana, usem com sabedoria. Andar de cima: quartos. Andar de baixo: banheiro comunitário e refeitório. Não temos loja de conveniência, muito menos souvenirs. Não temos guias turísticos. Sinal de wifi não funciona, a ilha não tem linhas telefônicas e a eletricidade falha as vezes. Refeições inclusas no pacote: almoço ao meio-dia. Jantar às seis horas. Perdeu, está perdido. Cuidado com a descarga, tem horas que ela não funciona e a porta emperra às vezes, um chute de leve resolve. Se quebrarem, terão que pagar. Quarto cinco, terceira porta do lado direito da escada. Alguma dúvida? — fez a ultima pergunta tão logo depositou uma chave sobre a pilha mais próxima de Shino.

— Não — o rapaz respondeu tentando filtrar toda a enxurrada de informações enquanto Kiba apenas escutava, boquiaberto.

— Evitem a área da praia entre meio dia e três horas da tarde. O resto do dia, divirtam-se. Isso significa que o interior da ilha é seguro nesse horário.

— "Seguro"? — Kiba questionou. A funcionária girou os olhos.

— Turistas nunca lêem as letras pequenas. Seguro, por causa dos Dragões-de-Komonyah — apontou uma placa do outro lado da recepção, próxima a porta de entrada, por isso Kiba e Shino não tinham visto. Dizia: proibido alimentar os dragões.

— Dragões? — Kiba ficou interessado.

— Tentem não tirar fotos também, isso costuma irritá-los. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar, mas venham pessoalmente. Nenhum ramal funciona, nem os da recepção — e voltou a posição anterior, dando a conversa por encerrada.

Shino e Kiba se entreolharam. Em que enrascada haviam se enfiado?!


	3. O chuveiro é lava

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

O quarto não era ruim. Pelo contrário, era simples e agradável. Havia um pequeno guarda-roupa, duas camas de solteiro com lençóis limpos e uma janela que proporcionava algum refresco no ar, fato que aliviava do calor sufocante. Entre as camas, um criado-mudo sustentava um abajur.

— Que coisa bizarra, não acha? — Kiba perguntou enquanto colocava a mala dentro do guarda-roupa, sem sequer a desfazer.

— Sim, não esperava uma recepção assim.

— O que a gente vai fazer agora?

Shino olhou para o relógio na parede. Cinco e quarenta da tarde. Não dava tempo de tomar banho antes do jantar. Muito menos sair para investigar. Além disso, sair a noite em um lugar desconhecido não era a melhor da ideias, quando se tinha a opção de explorar a luz do dia. E, conhecendo bem seu companheiro, sabia que ele deveria estar faminto. Não podiam perder a refeição.

— Vamos jantar. Depois tomamos banho e descansamos.

— Tudo bem — Kiba soou aliviado — Amanhã de manhã a gente sai e investiga, não é?

— Hn.

Dito isso, também foi guardar a mala no guarda-roupa, imitando Kiba ao não tirar as peças de roupa. Queria poder tomar um banho ou se refrescar antes de jantar, mas, com um banheiro comunitário era pedir demais. E, sendo o ninja experiente que era, podia sobreviver a isso. Não seria a primeira vez em que se alimentariam antes do banho.

Desceram juntos. A recepção estava vazia, mas não foi difícil encontrar o refeitório, local onde meia dúzia, talvez oito hóspedes estavam espalhados pelas mesas. As aparências mais diversas indicavam turistas de várias partes do mundo.

Logo sentaram-se e aguardaram, assim como os outros pareciam fazer.

— Oh, my Gosh, Robert. You're an idiot! — uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e exuberante decote entrou falando alto pelo refeitório, quebrando o silêncio e roubando toda a atenção. Atrás dela, um homem franzino e recurvado vinha todo lamentoso.

— I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart. I saw the ship, but I did not make it! — choramingou.

— Of course, dumb ass! And we'll be stuck in this hell forever! — e o tom de reclamação prosseguiu até que os dois se acomodaram em uma mesa.

— Reconheceu o idioma? — Kiba perguntou meio impressionado, observando o casal de forma indiscreta. Abanou-se com a mão, o calor ali era igualmente insuportável.

— Parece inglês, mas não tenho certeza — Shino respondeu.

— Não entendi porra nenhuma, mas a senhora parece zangada. Será por causa dos dragões? — a pergunta final veio num tom ansioso que fez Shino erguer a sobrancelha.

— Está interessado nos dragões?

— Claro! Acho que parte do mistério do desaparecimento de pessoas é culpa deles.

— Também pensei em algo assim — Shino concordou. Precisavam investigar melhor.

Nesse ponto uma pequena sineta tocou. A recepcionista entrou no refeitório empurrando um carrinho que trazia duas grandes panelas e as colocou na bancada dos fundos, junto a uns pratos limpos e talheres. Shino e Kiba repararam naquilo pela primeira vez.

— Está servido. Serve yourself. Hora de la comida. ランチタイム — foi dizendo em vários idiomas.

Os poucos hóspedes se levantaram e foram se servir. Os dois ninjas viram a movimentação e logo entenderam o esquema da coisa. Kiba ergueu-se primeiro e foi imitado por Shino. Eles entraram na fila, e esperaram a vez deles, impressionados pela quantidade de idomas que detectaram no curto percurso! Eram mesmo pessoas de todas as partes do mundo!

Logo descobriram a refeição: uma das panelas estava cheia de arroz branco. Na outra encontraram curry. Kiba, esfomeado como sempre, serviu-se de porções generosas. Shino foi mais constrito.

— Itadakimasu — o garoto falou antes de atacar a comida. Sentia fome, o estomago parecia um buraco cheio de vários nada.

— Itadakimasu — Shino respondeu e deu inicio a própria refeição. Quase se arrependeu. O arroz estava duro e sem sabor. O curry, em contrapartida, apimentado demais! Era quase intragável.

Kiba devorou a refeição e repetiu, enquanto Shino se obrigou a comer a gororoba em lentas colheradas, sem se surpreender quando o parceiro ponderou repetir a terceira vez, afinal, era comida de graça; mas Kiba mudou de ideia. O refeitório estava quase vazio aquela altura, Shino já tinha terminado e apenas esperava. Também sentiu cansaço da viagem, agora que a barriga estava alimentada.

— Hora do banho? — indagou colocando o prato de lado.

— Pode ir na frente — Shino anuiu.

— Obrigado.

Voltaram para o quarto. Kiba pegou a toalha e o pequeno sabonete brinde que encontrou na gaveta do criado-mudo.

— Já volto! Mas se tiver fila eu demoro um pouco — o garoto anunciou de ótimo humor. Tudo mudava quando a fome se saciava.

Shino apenas observou. Quando ficou sozinho no quarto, pegou um mapa da mala e o abriu sobre a cama. Era antigo, provavelmente defasado. Porém era algo do qual se fazer ponto de partida. O mapa de Sunshine Island.

Foi assinalando informações pertinentes que descobriu naquele curto período de tempo. Kiba estava coberto de razão: os dragões eram uma pista promissora. Conhecia os Dragões-de-Komodo, sabia que eram predadores fortes e peçonhentos, cujo veneno causava paralisia e impedia as vitimas de escapar. Eram rápidos e podiam predar humanos como caça favorita. Mas não conhecia aquela espécie de Komonyah. Seriam muito piores e mortais?

Ainda fazia as anotações no mapa, quando Kiba entrou no quarto, mais cedo do que o esperado.

— Shino… — o garoto choramingou.

O outro ninja virou-se para ele e se surpreendeu em ver a face do companheiro em um tom assustador de vermelho.

— O que foi?

— O chuveiro é lava! — ele respondeu ao sentar-se na cama — A água esquenta demais! Eu não sabia… descobri quando abri…

Shino ficou sem saber o que dizer. Então Kiba tirou a camisa e mostrou os ombros avermelhados.

— Vai preparado, pra não se queimar como aconteceu comigo.

A frase lamentosa fez Shino se lembrar da pomada contra queimadura. Fez todo o sentido do mundo.

— Espere — foi pegar o medicamente e o usou para aliviar a ardência do corpo de Kiba, que gemeu e reclamou o tempo todo, mesmo sendo o toque alheio gentil e leve. Gemidinhos particularmente doloridos escaparam quando Shino cuidou-lhe da pele sensível da face. O pobre garoto acreditou que receberia um jato de água refrescante e foi pego de surpresa pelo contrário.

— Obrigado.

— Hn — Shino respondeu e pegou suas coisas para também ir se lavar. Estando avisado, não seria cometeria o mesmo erro.

Kiba não recolocou a camisa. A pele sensível ainda ardia, mesmo com a aplicação do remédio. Ao invés disso foi acomodar-se em uma das camas. Deitou-se com cuidado. Estava calor demais para usar os lençóis ou fechar as janelas. Estava tão quente que nem pernilongos ou outros insetos voavam por ali, incapazes de sobreviver ao calor.

Quando Shino voltou do curto banho, encontrou o outro adormecido. Terminou de se ajeitar em silêncio e ocupou a cama livre. Kiba tinha sido modesto: dizer que o chuveiro era lava não representava a verdade. Aquilo parecia uma fonte minando direto de algum inferno. Era muito, muito quente.

Aplicou pomada na própria pele avermelhada. Mesmo com precauções sofreu um pouco com a água.

E deu o dia por encerrado. As viagens até ali, toda a espera, o começo da missão… o preço era alto. Precisavam descansar.

Adormeceu em segundos. Seus insetos sofreram com o clima, mas os colocou de vigia na janela. Precaução nunca seria demais. Embora a única coisa diferente que aconteceu não teve a ver com inimigos desconhecidos. De madrugada, quando o calor amainou e o ar ficou quase agradável, Shino sentiu o colchão de sua cama afundar com peso extra. Kiba escapou e veio acomodar-se com o namorado e companheiro de missões, saudoso dos braços que não hesitaram em abraçá-lo e acolhê-lo.


	4. Tem gente que não entende a referência

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

Kiba abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte e era um novo garoto. A pomada tinha aliviado a pele e o sono, restaurado do cansaço.

Ele sentou-se na cama e analisou ao redor, procurando por Shino. Logo viu o rapaz parado na janela, observando algo lá fora. Podia dizer que ele estava tenso, só pela postura corporal.

— 'Hayo — cumprimentou e levantou-se para ir ficar ao lado dele.

— Ohayou — a resposta veio rápida.

Então Kiba notou que o companheiro tinha um inseto na palma da mão.

— O que aconteceu? Más notícias?

— De certa forma — Shino fechou a mão e quando a reabriu, o bichinho havia desaparecido — Os insetos não resistiram ao calor. Todos os que mandei investigar a ilha morreram, exceto esse.

Kiba ficou triste. Sabia como o namorado se preocupava com seus preciosos bichinhos. Tanto quanto ele se importava com Akamaru, o cachorro que o ajudava em diversas missões, mas que ficou em Konoha dessa vez.

— Que foda, Shino.

Reações emotivas não eram parte da personalidade de um Aburame. Ele não prolongou o assunto. Mostrou que já estava pronto para começar as investigações do dia. E Kiba não perdeu tempo. Ele pegou a toalha e foi para o banheiro comunitário, pelo menos tentar lavar o rosto. Quando voltou, parecia meio desanimado. A água da torneira era tão ou mais quente que a do chuveiro. Tornou a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, assim como as mãos, cena que condoeu Shino e o fez ajudar com a pomada de novo, ao som de gemidinhos resmungões.

Kiba quase chorou ao vestir o uniforme de missões. Se pudesse, usaria roupas leves! Mas… um ninja é sempre um ninja. Não importa o clima.

Desceram até a recepção. A funcionária os cumprimentou com um gesto de mão, sem desgrudar os olhos da revista.

— Divirtam-se. É bem cedo, não tem perigo. E não alimentem os dragões.

Kiba parou perto da porta.

— Por que não? — indagou.

— Dragões-de-Komonyah podem comer pessoas — respondeu distraída — Humm… crustáceo com oito letras e um "r" na terceira casa, mas que porra é essa? Quando um dragão pega o gosto por humanos, eu só tenho dor de cabeça pra resolver.

Kiba ficou meio indignado. Como assim ela se incomodava com os transtornos de ter que resolver os problemas? E a vitima? E as famílias…? Famílias?! Nesse ponto, ele lançou um olhar na direção de Shino e, conhecendo-o bem, entendeu a expressão como um sinal para ficar quieto.

— N-não tem café da manhã? — perguntou para mudar de assunto.

Tal questão teve o poder de fazer a mulher erguer a cabeça pela primeira vez desde que entraram no saguão aquela manhã.

— Café da manhã, moleque? Eu tenho cara de escrava por acaso? Já basta cozinhar o almoço e o jantar! Isso é a porra de uma ilha tropical, vá buscar uns frutos… pescar no riacho… usa a imaginação. Um dos itens do pacote diz: proporcionamos um retorno ao contato com a natureza… entendeu a referência?

Pois Kiba arrepiou-se todinho. Por um segundo, Shino lembrou desses cachorros bravos que latem e latem, e avançam para morder. Antes que o pior acontecesse, o segurou pela gola da blusa e o puxou para fora da pensão.

— Me larga, Shino! Eu não vou engolir esse desaforo!

— Temos prioridades, Kiba. Brigar com funcionários não é uma delas.

— Hunf. Tá, entendi. Mulher grossa!

Shino o liberou e o garoto continuou resmungando por boa parte do caminho. Passaram pela aldeia e foram explorar a praia. Lá, alguns turistas da pousada se divertiam no mar, arriscando-se nas águas revoltas. Parecia refrescante e convidativo.

— Ne, acho que o desaparecimento das pessoas tem a ver com os Dragões — Kiba retomou o raciocínio interrompido na recepção.

— Penso o mesmo.

— Só é estranho que pessoas sem família desapareçam. Como se fosse de propósito para não levantar suspeitas e investigações.

— A população da aldeia estava tranquila ontem, não parecia temer alguma coisa — Shino ajudou com as deduções.

— Então é como se esses turistas fossem usados como sacrifícios pra acalmar os dragões e deixar os nativos em paz — Kiba arregalou os olhos — Aquela mulher da pensão tem acesso às informações de todo mundo. Ela deve saber quem pode ser vítima ou não!

Shino ponderou, enquanto assistia a farra dos turistas na água. Talvez uma daquelas pobres pessoas estivesse na lista para servir de alimento. Não… a maioria estava grupo, pelo que percebeu. Alguns tinham crianças. Fugiam ao perfil dos desaparecimentos.

Aquele casal escandaloso do jantar parecia algo promissor. Ou quem sabe…?

— Nós não temos família nas fichas, é parte da camuflagem — falou em tom baixo, ganhando a atenção de Kiba — Talvez nós estejamos na mira.

Kiba entendeu o que o companheiro quis dizer. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

— Seriamos vitimas perfeitas.

— Vamos continuar investigando.

Aproveitaram a manhã toda para fazer uma varredura na orla da praia. O cenário era paradisíaco, embora perdesse parte do encanto a medida que o sol se tornava mais forte e o calor agia feito garras judiando da pele. Não encontraram nada de suspeito, nem mesmo um dos famosos dragões.

— A gente não viu nada, mas sinto como se fosse observado o tempo todo — Kiba comentou decepcionado, enquanto voltavam para a pousada por perto da hora do almoço.

— Sinto também.

Atravessaram a minúscula aldeia. Os habitantes estavam recolhidos as suas casas, tanto para fugir do sol escaldante, quanto para preparar as refeições, era o que indicavam os sinais de fumaça saindo das chaminés.

A recepção estava vazia. O almoço já tinha começado, por isso os dois rapazes correram para se alimentar e evitar perder a comida. Foi um pouco chocante descobrir que era arroz e curry de novo. Kiba serviu-se generosamente. Shino foi mais modesto ao montar o prato.

— Itadakimasu!

— Itadakimasu.

Sentados na mesa, mais afastados, não conversaram. Kiba atacou a comida e concentrou-se nisso por um tempo, enquanto Shino mexia o arroz de um lado para o outro, reunindo coragem para provar.

— Ei, isso é seu? — Kiba perguntou a certo ponto. Tirou Shino das reflexões.

— Não entendi — o rapaz indagou confuso.

Kiba apontou a colher. Tinha uma pequena barata junto com o curry.

— Esse bicho aqui é um dos seus?

— Não, claro que não! — Shino garantiu mais do que depressa.

— Ah — Kiba pegou o inseto, que por algum milagre estava vivo, e o soltou no chão. Nem perdeu tempo assistindo a criaturinha fugir depressa, para voltar a comer como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Kiba… isso é meio… — Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, incrédulo de que o namorado ia comer aquilo! Depois de encontrar uma barata misturada.

— Quê? — o garoto raspou o prato já se preparando pra segunda dose — A gente não come nada desde ontem. To varado de fome. E a gente não pode desperdiçar comida por nada desse mundo.

Shino não rebateu o argumento. Ao invés disso afastou o prato para o lado, completamente sem apetite. Pra Kiba foi uma alegria. Ele pegou para si e tratou de comer tudinho. Não era de frescuras com um ou outro insetinho.

— Depois do almoço vamos explorar o interior da ilha — Shino deixou a questão anterior de lado, fixando-se no problema mais imediato: a missão que os levou até ali.

Passava do meio-dia. E, de acordo com a recepcionista, esse era o horário seguro para andar pelas trilhas que entrecortavam a parte mais interna de Sunshine Island. Evidentemente, a exploração seria feita com o triplo de precauções: se a funcionária ajudava a enganar turistas e da-los como alimento para os dragões, as dicas na verdade podiam ser uma fatal armadilha!


	5. Limites? Ha, ha, ha! Que limites?

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

Depois da refeição, a dupla escapuliu da pensão e rumou para o outro lado da trilha, para ir investigar pontos da parte interior. Descobriram que o caminho serpenteava por uma pradaria, entrecortada por arbustos a se espalhar pelo solo irregular e, muito ao longe, uma pequena floresta.

— Vamos investigar a floresta? — Kiba perguntou esperançoso. Parecia uma área mais fresquinha.

A sugestão foi atrativa para Shino. O pobre coitado estava sem comer a bastante tempo, quem sabe não encontrassem umas frutas comestíveis por ali? Calculou o prado: seria uma boa caminhada através do campo.

— Vamos — acabou por concordar. A suspeita mais forte que encontraram se relacionava com o hotel e a morte proposital de turista como forma de sacrifício. Mas nem por isso deixariam de investigar outras possibilidades.

Enquanto caminhavam, o sol alto judiava. O lugar era quente feito a antecâmara do inferno. Tinha péssimas acomodações e uma equipe de funcionários terrível. Se estivesse ali de férias e não em missão, Kiba se arrependeria amargamente de gastar dinheiro com a viagem. Por outro lado, se estivesse de férias poderia usar roupas mais leves, tomar banho de mar… esse tipo de coisa. Deu uma espiadinha na direção de Shino, estiloso que deveria estar derretendo naquele traje todo fechado. A sensação de calor aumentava só de olhá-lo!

Depois de andarem um bom trecho, a trilha se dividiu em duas, com uma placa orientando. A seta para a esquerda dizia "Área de Dragões. Cuidado". E a seta para a direita tinha uma informação surpreendente que fez Kiba explodir.

— Termas…? Termas?! TERMAS?! Mas por que caralhos eles iam ter um banho de termas nessa droga de ilha quente?! Se a gente entrar numa terma vai cozinhar que nem batata!

A reação de Shino foi menos eloquente, porém igualmente indignada. Parecia uma afronta oferecer termas numa ilha cujo clima quente tornava a imersão um desafio que só pessoas muito corajosas (ou burras) aceitariam.

Pois nem bem o rompante aquietou e eles ouviram vozes. Em seguida duas crianças vieram correndo da direção em que devia ficar as tais termas. Uma duplinha de meninas, por volta dos sete anos de idade. Saltitavam velozes e riam, mas ficaram sérias ao verem os turistas, embora sem pararem de correr.

— Vocês estavam nas termas?! — o choque no tom de voz de Kiba era perceptível. A conclusão surpreendente era visível nos cabelos molhados e trajes que exibiam. Então voltou-se para Shino — Acho que elas estavam nas termas…

— Hsshwwqb qrmgl kkqtb dnhrs — a menininha de cabelos curtos e castanhos falou com voz meio aguda, enquanto acelerava e se distanciava.

— Lqpiq qp. Kkqtb. Kkqtb! — a outra, loirinha de grandes olhos verdes, falou enfática, apontou na direção de onde tinham vindo e intensificou a marcha, correndo ao lado da amiga.

— I-isso é inglês? — Kiba não entendeu nenhuma palavra.

— Acho que não — Shino soou incerto.

As crianças que não insistiram em tentar conversar, já iam longe. A dupla de ninjas observou, com incredulidade o comportamento atípico.

— Coisa de nativo — Kiba deu de ombros.

— Mas… — Shino começou o protesto quando sentiu algo estranho. Um leve… tremor que abalou o chão em uma sequencia cadenciada de… passos — Percebeu?

— Tem algo vindo — Kiba respondeu de sobrancelhas franzidas — Mais de um e… é grande.

Pois naquele exato segundo aconteceu o tão aguardado encontro. Ou temido encontro.

Da mesma direção em que as meninas vieram, ao largo da trilha, surgiram vários dos tais Dragões-de-Komonyah. E as criaturas eram pavorosas. A menor delas, teria mais de dois metros com toda certeza do mundo. E os dentes… os dentes enormes pareciam afiados. A pele grossa impenetrável não seria atingida por simples kunai ou shuriken. Só um jutsu poderia fazer efeito. Mas eram tantos dragões correndo, que dois ninjas não os derrotariam.

— Kiba, foge — Shino deu o alarme. Sabia que os dragões podiam correr a vários quilômetros por hora. Os alcançariam fácil, sem esforço.

A prioridade era fazer o retorno e conseguir alcançar pelo menos as casinhas do povoado. Se conseguissem, teriam abrigo seguro! Shino não contava encontrar com os dragões, muito menos em tão grande número! O horário não era seguro?

Espiou rapidamente o céu. O Sol declinara um tanto bom. Percebeu que talvez tivesse passado das três horas da tarde, sem que percebessem. Claro, já tinham feito o almoço com atraso, e saído mais tarde da pensão do que gostaria! Ou… seria parte do plano para usá-los como sacrifício e acalmar a fúria dos Dragões? Teoricamente, se desaparecessem, não haveria família para reclamar.

Tantas questões desapareceram da mente de Shino. Ele sentiu uma certa vertigem por correr tanto, sem ter se alimentado desde a tarde da véspera e por estar exposto ao sol inclemente. Estranhou não alcançar as menininhas. Teriam elas saído da trilha em algum ponto? Se elas não conseguissem correr muito, teria que defendê-las! E também dar cobertura ao namorado! Seria melhor mantê-lo perto de si.

Preocupado, olhou na direção de Kiba, para conferir se o companheiro de viagem estava bem.

Não viu nem sinal dele.

Em lugar algum.

Então compreendeu a terrível verdade: Kiba tinha corrido para o lado da floresta!

—-

E como ele correu! Os sons animalescos que os dragões faziam servia como incentivo efetivo para dar forças a Kiba. Ele acelerou ao máximo que conseguiu graças ao treinamento ninja. Claro que tomou a direção da floresta; porque por mais culpados que os nativos fossem, não podia simplesmente atrair aquele bando de dragões na direção das casinhas deles! Seria uma destruição sem precedentes.

Espiou por cima do ombro, calculando a distância. Não seria alcançado antes de chegar a floresta! Notou, com amargura, que estava separado de Shino, entretanto os Dragões-de-Komonyah também se dividiram: alguns perseguiram Shino, outros poucos corriam atrás de Kiba.

E foi com agilidade de um macaco que o garoto chegou à divisa da pequena floresta e escalou os galhos da primeira árvore indo encontrar abrigo no alto da copa. Quase gritou de alívio.

Tão sem fôlego ficou, que precisou respirar fundo e pesado nos primeiros minutos, tentando acalmar principalmente o coração que batia descompassado.

Enquanto isso, avaliou a situação. Dos vários dragões que o perseguiram, somente três chegaram ao pé daquela árvore. O que já ajudava muito, caso precisasse lutar contra eles. Então observou o que pode da floresta. Escolheu uma árvore no susto, mas ela era grande e forte. E estava do lado de uma árvore frutífera! Que sorte.

Com cuidado saltou para os galhos da tal árvore. Observou os frutos grandes, vermelhos e polpudos. Eram comestíveis: alguns estavam bicados pelos pássaros da ilha. Alcançou uma delas e deu uma dentada generosa. Era doce e abundante em caldo.

Dois dragões o seguiram, mas pelo solo. Caminharam para baixo da árvore em que Kiba estava abrigado. O terceiro, desistiu. Deu meia volta e foi embora, desinteressado da presa.

— Caralho! — Kiba animou-se ainda mais. Podia ficar encarapichado ali em cima, até que os outros dois desistissem, assim não machucaria os animais lutando contra eles, nem corria o risco de se ferir. E ainda podia comer umas frutas — Shino, tenha cuidado! E defende o vilarejo, não deixa esses monstros estragarem tudo. Malditos dragões.

Aborrecido, jogou o fruto meio mordido contra o maior Dragão-de-Komonyah, na intenção de fazê-lo se espatifar contra o couro duro, ainda que sem causar muitos efeitos. Mas, para nova surpresa de Kiba, o monstro abriu a grande boca cheia de dentes afiados e engoliu a comida.


	6. Abaixa que é tiro!

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Aborrecido, jogou o fruto meio mordido contra o maior Dragão-de-Komonyah, na intenção de fazê-lo se espatifar contra o couro duro, ainda que sem causar grandes efeitos. Mas, para nova surpresa de Kiba, o monstro abriu a grande boca cheia de dentes afiados e engoliu a comida._

— Mas que… caralho? — notou que o animal mastigava a fruta com gosto, como se estivesse saborosa!

Curioso, pegou outra e arremessou para o dragão. Com agilidade, ele abocanhou a comida e repetiu o ato de degustá-la. O último dragão, parecendo aborrecido, deu as costas e se afastou desinteressado da situação.

— Você come frutas! Pensei que era carnívoro! — Kiba conversou com o Dragão-de-Komonyah, que apenas balançou a cauda de couro grosso de um lado para o outro, meio preguiçoso. Um ato que o fez pensar em Akamaru.

Desconfiado, Kiba jogou mais alguma comida para o animal, que comeu cada um deles.

— Não pode ser! Esse bicho… será que ele come carne e frutas?

Bom, ele não descobriria se continuasse no alto da árvore. Agora só tinha um dragão por ali, poderia enfrentá-lo caso se tornasse agressivo.

Sem hesitar mais, saltou do galho e caiu em pé no chão. A mão bem próxima a kunai escondida no uniforme. Mas o dragão apenas assistiu, curioso. Nada em sua postura indicava intenção de atacar ou fazer algo contra Kiba.

— Não to entendendo mais nada — o garoto relaxou. A atitude ia contra o que ouviu até então!

Infelizmente, baixar a guarda custou caro. O Dragão-de-Komonyah rugiu alto e assustador, ao mesmo tempo em que expelia uma gosma pegajosa, que acertou Kiba em cheio e o recobriu de um líquido transparente.

—-

Na divisa das primeiras casas, ao se dar conta de que estava sem o companheiro de missões e namorado, Shino parou de correr. Todos os Dragões-de-Komonyah foram diminuindo o passo, diminuindo até parar perto do ninja. Sete ou oito pares de olhos assustadores, selvagens, encarando com curiosidade. Um rosnou, outro o imitou ainda mais alto. Era uma clara tentativa de intimidação.

Shino trincou os dentes disposto a rifar caro sua vida. As mãos desceram ágeis para a kunai escondida nos trajes, que poderia ajudar a derrotar um ou dois daqueles monstros. Sua prioridade era abrir caminho e voltar para ajudar Kiba.

— Luqbwbwygsn! — a voz meio esganiçada roubou toda a atenção e quebrou a tensão da cena. Shino viu a dupla de menininhas sair do meio de uma das moitas, agitando os braços para todos os lados — Gtdkksndmmmm!

E saíram correndo de novo, de volta para as moitas, pelos sons, pareciam ir pra bem longe. Os Dragões-de-Komonyah se viraram naquele sentido, começando a correr na direção delas. Como se… brincassem de pique-pega!

— Eles acharam que eu… estava brincando? — incrédulo, Shino ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz, empurrando-os para o lugar certo. A conclusão, reforçada pelos gritinhos alegres das crianças que se tornavam mais baixos conforme elas se afastavam, desestruturou Shino. Ele perdeu bons segundos confuso.

Aqueles grandes lagartos que mais pareciam monstros de ficção pré-histórica eram amigáveis? Bem, isso justificaria os nativos morarem ali tão despreocupados. Mas… nesse caso… porque tantos avisos sobre não alimenta-los? Sobre serem carnívoros e se alimentarem de pessoas? E os turistas desaparecidos? Não tinham sido usados como sacrifício?!

E Kiba?

O pensamento trouxe senso de urgência para Shino. Precisava ajudar o garoto! Ele devia estar correndo até agora! Sem saber que os dragões não o atacariam.

Mas antes que saísse do lugar, viu o companheiro surgir longe ao fim da trilha, aparentemente muito bem, embora caminhasse de um jeito um tanto engraçado, e com um Dragão-de-Komonyah a segui-lo, devagarzinho.

Aguardou que Kiba chegasse perto. Teriam muito o que conversar.

— Shino… — o garoto choramingou — Ele não me atacou, mas acho que ele me envenenou com cuspe!

Só então Aburame Shino notou o líquido translucido escorrendo pelo corpo do outro, ainda em quantidade o suficiente para pingar no chão. Os cabelos castanhos estavam lambuzados, o rosto trigueiro brilhava de umidade pegajosa.

Shino lembrou-se que os Dragões-de-Komodo criaram o habito de escavar túmulos, tinham predileção pela presa já morta como um predador estilo chacal e hiena. Seria a espécie irmã do mesmo jeito?

Nesse caso…

— Kiba… — preocupado, deu um passo a frente. Assim que chegou perto o bastante do outro, sentiu o cheiro. Ou melhor, o mau cheiro. Um cheiro tão forte e horrível, que Shino dobrou o corpo, cometido por uma violenta ânsia de vômito. Afastou-se trôpego, colocando-se a boa distância — Como está aguentando esse cheiro?

— Cheiro? — ele ergueu os braços e os farejou. O olfato quase canino não sentiu nenhum cheiro ruim, o veneno parecia inodoro — Não to sentindo nada.

Confuso, Shino franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou chegar perto do namorado de novo. Pois o desagradável odor voltou com força total, lhe causando náuseas e trazendo lágrimas aos olhos protegidos pelo par de óculos.

Incapaz de suportar, afastou-se de novo.

— Shino…? — Kiba choramingou. Estava morrendo envenenado e outro ficava preocupado com cheiro?! — Me ajuda!

— V-vamos até a pousada. A funcionária deve conhecer uma contra-medida — e cobriu parte do rosto com o braço, tentando aliviar a respiração, em vão. Eles não entendiam muito de venenos, apenas o básico dos mais comuns encontrados em missão. Haruno Sakura era especialista em medicina, mas a garota não estava ali.

Os dois saíram em direção à pensão. O grande Dragão-de-Komonyah saltitou atrás deles, acompanhando toda a cena com olhos predatórios. Kiba queria chutar aquele bicho, por atacá-lo com veneno, mas se começasse a sentir os efeitos, talvez ficasse fraco e não pudesse se defender. Por isso não enfrentou o réptil, deixou que o seguisse por todo o caminho.

Assim como seguiu entrecortando o vilarejo até a porta da pousada, onde ficou educadamente esperando do lado de fora. Um ou outro nativo espiou pela porta das casas rusticas, sem a menor indicação de que ofereceriam ajuda.

Kiba entrou primeiro, meio desesperado. Shino mantinha-se bons metros atrás, nauseado pelo odor do pobre namorado. Mais um pouco e colocaria para fora o almoço que sequer tinha ingerido.

— Moça — Kiba foi dizendo e se aproximando do balcão — Fui envenenado!

A funcionária ergueu os olhos da revista de palavras-cruzadas com evidente má vontade. Inclinou-se um pouco pra frente, analisando Kiba de cima a baixo, meio coberto pela gosma transparente. Então olhou para a porta, onde Aburame Shino esperava do lado de dentro. E o Dragão-de-Komonyah esperava do lado de fora. A cauda balançando preguiçosa de um lado para o outro.

— Ai, ai, ai — ela suspirou com exagero — Agora não tem mais jeito. Você alimentou o dragão, não alimentou? Lide com as consequências sozinho, moleque. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Mas… — Kiba começou a protestar indignado. Ele estava ali, morrendo. E a mulher lavava as mãos?! Era isso o que aconteceu com os hóspedes desaparecidos? Eles jogavam comida pros dragões, eram envenenados e devorados. Depois, os restos mortais eram escondidos em alguma vala macabra e secreta?

— Quando alguém alimenta um Dragão-de-Komonya ele…

Uma gritaria interrompeu a explicação da funcionária. Por um segundo terrível, pareceu que o mundo estava acabando.


	7. Você só pode estar brincando!

**31 dias no Inferno**

**Kaline Bogard**

_— Quando alguém alimenta um Dragão-de-Komonya ele…_

_Uma gritaria interrompeu a explicação da funcionária. Por um segundo terrível, pareceu que o mundo estava acabando._

— ISTO SER UMA ABSURDO! MY DIREITOS FORAM TODOS DESRESPEITADOS! WHERE IS NOSSAS MALAS? — a loira escandalosa do dia anterior desceu as escadas como um furacão, enrolada numa toalha, que mal dava conta de cobrir os seios fartos. O marido vinha logo atrás, calado e encurvado, parecendo fora do ar, com uma toalha na cintura.

A recepcionista estufou o peito.

— Absurdo é o caralho, minha senhora. Sua estadia acabou ontem, não pegaram o navio de volta porque não quiseram. Pra continuar na pensão tem que renovar o pacote ou rua. Ah, e é na rua que eu joguei as suas malas.

— Não admito…

— Pois vá "não admitir" lá fora. Dessa ilha eu sou o rei. Se quiser ficar aqui, desembolsa a grana e paga as taxas.

A hóspede, ou melhor, ex-hóspede deu meia volta e saiu bufando, pisando duro. Naquele momento não tinha como se defender da injustiça, mas resmungou que Sunshine Island ia ter que pagar toda a humilhação em dobro, que esperasse seus advogados. Comeu arroz com curry por um mês, achou baratas na comida, danificou a pele na água quente, aguentou desaforos da única funcionaria… o verdadeiro inferno na Terra.

Claro, resmungou tudo isso em inglês. Nem Kiba nem Shino entenderam nada.

— Eles tinham que ir embora mesmo? — Kiba perguntou preocupado, momentaneamente esquecido da própria situação.

— Compraram pacote de trinta e um dias, como todo mundo. Se perder o barco da volta,tem que pagar. Ou acha que podem ficar aqui de graça? Tomo conta de albergue não, garoto. Já fica esperto pra quando for a sua vez.

— Pelo menos eles podem ficar com os nativos, não? E aprender… sunshineano? — voltou a perguntar incerto, alternando olhares entre a mulher, Shino e o dragão.

A resposta malcriada veio a ponta da língua e ali ficou. A funcionária franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Que nativos?

Kiba olhou para Shino. Foi o ninja de óculos quem respondeu:

— Aqueles que vivem na aldeia ao redor da pensão.

— Puf! Eles não são nativos! São tudo hóspede que não tem dinheiro pra pagar a pensão, nem o frete do barco de volta — ela enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou preguiçosa — Alguns caloteiros conseguem falar com a família e dão um jeito de arrumar dinheiro. Os outros ficam por aí, sobrevivendo.

O queixo de Kiba caiu e quase alcançou o chão. Hóspedes? Hóspedes?! Talvez os hóspedes desaparecidos, quem sabe? Lançou um olhar incrédulo para Shino e notou que o companheiro pensava a mesma coisa. Ninguém desapareceu, na verdade. Eles estavam ali sem poder voltar para casa!

— O idioma…? — Shino lançou a pergunta no ar.

— Cara, ali tem gente de tudo quanto é canto do mundo… acaba misturando idioma, junta inglês, francês, japonês, espanhol… sai isso aí que você ouviu. Eles se entendem bem.

— Pensei… pensei… que esses dragões comessem gente — Kiba sussurrou, admirando o animal parado na porta.

— Mas comem — a funcionária cruzou os braços sobre o balcão, desistindo de vez das palavras cruzadas — Por isso te cobriram com esse treco nojento aí.

— É veneno? Tem antídoto? — Shino deu um passo a frente, apenas para ser agredido pelo mau cheiro que não amainou em nada. Continuava terrível e o fez recuar dois passos. Resolvido o problema dos (não) desaparecidos, restava o mais urgente. Ajudar seu namorado. Mas como faria isso se não conseguia nem chegar perto dele?

— Não, não é veneno.

— Não to entendendo porra nenhuma! — Kiba cerrou os punhos com força, irritado — Eles não matam pessoas? Não é pra isso o veneno? Pra matar e comer depois?

A funcionária abriu a boca em um "o", sem emitir nenhum som por dois ou três segundos. Então coçou a nuca, um tanto displicente.

— Ah, não, garoto. Quantos anos você tem, pra não pegar a referência? Não é "comer" no sentido literal, sabe?

Sem poder evitar, Shino engasgou com ar. Kiba ficou cinza.

— Que… caralho…?

— Quando alguém alimenta um Dragão-de-Komonyah, é como se cortejasse ele. Você diz que está a fim, entendeu? Sabe… tipo um ritual de cortejo. Quando o dragão aceita o humano como parceiro, expele hormônio para marcar sua propriedade e afastar outros machos até o acasalamento. Pras pessoas comuns isso não tem cheiro de nada, mas para machos Alpha tem um fedor desgraçado.

Shino teve o único gesto de ajeitar os óculos no rosto, tentando digerir o que acabou de ouvir. Kiba arrepiou-se, furioso.

— Pode não parecer tão satisfeito, maldito?! Ela acabou de dizer que um dragão quer... hum… comigo! Esquece a parte do "macho Alpha" e me ajuda! — virou-se para a funcionária que, pela primeira vez, parecia se divertir com a cena que presenciava — Como eu tiro isso?! Como que eu tiro?!

— Toma uns banhos que o cheiro vai saindo. Só não saia da pensão, principalmente hoje. Dragões-de-Komonyah acasalam a noite — nesse ponto Kiba corou feito um tomate — E a primeira noite depois da hormonização é a mais importante. Se sair ele fará de tudo pra te pegar. Mas a lagartixa ali sabe que não pode entrar no meu território.

Os três olharam para o animal, que parou de balançar a cauda e virou a cabeça para o lado, como se nem fosse o assunto principal.

Kiba entendeu porque ele estava andando atrás de si. O rosto empalideceu só de pensar no perigo que estava correndo, para em seguida corar o dobro por saber o que tal "perigo" representava.

E isso nem era o pior. Tomar uns banhos, sem sair da pensão? Não podia mergulhar no mar! Teria que usar o chuveiro…

— Quando que o barco volta? — Shino questionou.

— Com sorte, em doze dias, para pegar o pessoal que chegou antes de vocês. Ou em menos tempo, se tiver que trazer novos clientes. Mas… nem se anima. A porra do barco de Escuridown quebrou e o nosso teve que ir ajudar por lá. Da última vez que aconteceu algo assim ficamos mais de dois meses sem a embarcação, claro que cobramos o valor das despesas e dias extra... Provavelmente vocês vão aproveitar os trinta e um dias por aqui.

Shino suspirou. Teriam que dar um jeito em Kiba antes de mais nada, ajudá-lo a se limpar, mesmo que isso significasse tomar infinitos banhos-lava e acabar com queimaduras de quinto grau. Só não podia deixá-lo com o cheiro horrível de "propriedade Komonyah". Depois teriam que sobreviver o resto dos dias naquele inferno. E tentar ajudar os pobres hóspedes sem família e sem recursos a voltar para casa.

— Eu avisei… não alimente os dragões — a recepcionista retomou o passatempo cultural e voltou ao seu lugar de sempre, resmungando — Mas não. Ele tinha que ser vida louca ele, agora eu que tenho que lidar com o calango ali na porta. Fazer o quê se tem gente que gosta de tomar na raba?

Furioso, Kiba preparou-se para revidar. Não ia engolir mais aquele desaforo! Mas Shino tapou o nariz com uma das mãos e o grudou pela gola da blusa, arrastando um esperneante namorado escada acima. Se era pra começar os banhos, quanto antes melhor.

O Dragão-de-Komonyah deixou o grande e pesado corpo cair, deitando-se na porta da pensão. Paciência, para ele, era uma virtude. Agora que tinha sido cortejado, não ia desistir assim tão fácil!

— Palavra de três letras, indica término ou encerramento… — a mulher concentrou-se no desafio, conversando sozinha — Tem um "f" e um "m". É… acho que é aqui que eu marco "fim".

* * *

Deixe seu comentário e concorra a um pacote de férias inesquecivel em Sunshine Island!


End file.
